Stabilization processors produce a photographic image on a photographically exposed stabilization paper that has been impregnated with developing agents during manufacture. Stabilization processors have several desirable operational features. For example, stabilization processors are small, reasonably inexpensive, and are able to produce photographic prints quickly and inexpensively. Stabilization processors are particularly well adapted to photo-type setting operations and other production environments where it is desirable to quickly produce a reasonably good quality print.
Briefly, prior art stabilization processors include two baths disposed adjacent one another. One bath of the prior art processor contains an activator solution, and the other a stabilizer solution. At least one pair of rollers is provided for each bath. The rollers are disposed parallel to one another and either in contact or separated by a distance less than the thickness of the stabilization paper. At least one roller in each pair of rollers is partially submerged in the solution in the bath. A mechanical driving device is provided to rotate the rollers.
Prior art stabilization processors operate by inserting exposed stabilization paper between the rollers in the activator bath. The rotation of the rollers then performs two functions. First, the lower roller partially submerged in the activator solution, picks up activator solution as it rotates and causes the activator solution to contact the stabilization paper. Second, the rotational movement of the rollers urges the stabilization paper through the stabilization processor.
As the activator solution transported by the lower roller in the activator bath of the prior art processor contacts the stabilization paper, developing agents in the stabilization paper are activated to produce a photographic image thereon. Next, the stabilization paper advances to the stabilizer bath, which also includes at least one pair of rollers having the bottom roller partially submerged in the stabilizer solution. As in the activator bath of the prior art stabilization processor, the lower roller in the stabilizer bath picks up stabilizer solution and brings it into contact with the stabilization paper. The stabilizer solution stops additional development of the emulsion on the stabilization paper. The product which exists from the stabilization processor is a completed print that has been produced typically in a matter of a few seconds.
Despite the many potential advantages of stabilization processors, they have certain shortcomings. One of the latter pertains to contamination of the stabilizer solution by the activator solution. Specifically, as the stabilization paper passes through the activator bath the rollers therein deposit activator solution on the stabilization paper. Then, in the prior art stabilization processor, the stabilization paper passes directly into the stabilizor bath. However, as the stabilization paper passes into the stabilizer bath, it carries with it a certain amount of activator solution. This activator solution is picked up by the rollers in the stabilizer bath of the prior art stabilization processor, and as the rollers rotate this excess activator solution mixes in with stabilizer solution in the stabilizer bath. This mixture of the activator and stabilizer solutions generates an annoying ammonia smell, and also affects the ability of the stabilizer solution in the prior art processor to properly react with the stabilization paper. As a result, after a short period of operation, the prior art stabilization processor produces gray, sticky pictures having a short life.
The contamination of the stabilizer solution by the activator solution in the prior art stabilization processor also causes the rollers in the stabilizer bath to acquire a tacky or adhesive characteristic. As a result, adjacent rollers in the stabilizer bath of the prior art stabilization processor tend to adhere to one another. This is especially likely to occur if the prior art stabilization processor is turned off for an extended period of time such as overnight or over a weekend. When the rollers adhere to one another, they are unable to freely rotate, and thus create a substantial resistance on the motor. On many occasions this resistance significantly damages the motor of the prior art stabilization processor. To avoid damage to the motor, the prior art stabilization processor must be manually drained and cleaned at the end of each day.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a stabilization processor for producing photographic prints of an improved quality.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a stabilization processor that produces good quality photographic prints without substantially increasing the size or cost of the stabilization processor.
It is an additional object of the subject invention to provide a stabilization processor that produces a good quality photographic print quickly.
It is yet another object of the subject invention to provide a stabilization processor that will eliminate contamination between the activator and stabilizer baths.
An additional object of the subject invention is to provide a stabilization processor that provides acceptably pure solutions in each bath.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a stabilization processor which eliminates the potential adhesion between adjacent rollers.
It is still another object of the subject invention to provide a stabilization processor which eliminates the possibility of damage to the driving motor.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a stabilization processor which operates without annoying odors.
It is still a further object of the subject invention to provide a stabilization processor that produces a photographic print that has neither gray nor sticky characteristics.